Snotty's New Pet
"Snotty's New Pet" is an episode from Back at the Barnyard from Season 1. Synopsis The episode opens in the Barnyard, where the gang are having a dance party and Otis has received a new MePhone. Pip arrives and tells Otis he is going to raid the mousetraps and asks Otis to come with him, but the cow ignores him. Pip goes outside Snotty Boy's house and conquers all the traps. Unfortunately, Snotty Boy captures Pip in a bucket (through slapstick) and takes him back to his house. Snotty Boy takes Pip back to his room and reveals he is going to feed Pip to his snake Stinky McStupidhead. The next morning, while the gang search for Pip, Snotty Boy tries to make Pip eat slop, which Pip throws back. Stinky chuckles, so Snotty Boy puts on a girl's dress and bonnet and laughs at him. When Snotty Boy leaves, Pip decides to convince Stinky to work together to pull off a plan to escape; Pip is going to send Otis a message to rescue them. Stinky breaks Pip out of his cage and Pip lets Stinky out of his tank. However, Stinky secretly has plans of his own. Otis, Pig, Abby and Duke give up hope on searching for Pip, but Otis receives Pip's message and they head off to Happy Acres to save Pip. Back at Snotty Boy's house, Stinky is about to eat Pip when all of a sudden, Snotty Boy breaks in and starts teasing him with a mongoose puppet named Mr. Mongoose. Pip then pulls many tricks on Snotty Boy (including getting him hit with a pan and electrocuted). Unfortunately, Snotty Boy captures Pip and throws him into Stinky's tank. While Otis and the others wait for the right time to save Pip, Stinky is about to swallow Pip, but he cannot because of what Pip has done for him. Snotty Boy comes back inside and decides to force feed Pip to Stinky. Luckily, Otis and the others break in and knock Snotty Boy out, with Skunky's musk. Pip offers Stinky to come live at the Barnyard with them, but Stinky declines since he‘ll now stand up for himself. When the gang leaves, Snotty Boy decides to torture Stinky with Mr. Mongoose again, but Stinky destroys the puppet and throws it away, startling Snotty Boy. Snotty Boy tries unsuccessfully to calm Stinky down, only for him to attack him off-screen. The next morning, Pip thanks Otis via a text message on his new phone for saving his life. Otis tries to return the thanks via his own text, but tosses the phone away upon realizing he just can't use it properly. Meanwhile, it's revealed that Stinky swallowed Snotty Boy up to his ankles. The Vet decides to pull Snotty Boy out of the snake's mouth, making him scream in pain. The Vet assures him the procedure will take only a few more hours. Voice cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Tino Insana as Pig * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Dom Irrera as Duke * Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy * Jeff Bennett as Stinky McStupidhead * Audrey Wasilewski as Betty Glove Recap Coming soon! Trivia * In this episode, Peck doesn't talk at all. * When Pip was getting the cheese from the mouse traps, he acted like Indiana Jones getting past the mouse traps. * When Stinky says “Excellent“ when Pip agrees to let him out of his cage it’s a reference to Mr. Montgomery Burns from the long-lasting sitcom, The Simpsons. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1